


Brother

by Siera_Knightwalker



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, BAMF!OC, Badass!oc, Gen, Hibari likes small animals, OC knows stuff others dont, Tsuna is a small animal in his eyes, Tsuna is protected, how?, you'll never know - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Knightwalker/pseuds/Siera_Knightwalker
Summary: Tsuna has a brother. The brother had sky-cloud flames. It changes everything.
Relationships: Hibari Kyoya & Original Character, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	Brother

"Dame-Tsuna can't do anything!" The boys mocked laughingly. Tsuna's books were splayed across the ground and he was on the verge of tears. He just wanted to go back home. Why did he have to come to this place where all the other boys just laughed at him and pushed him around? He didn't really learn anything here anyway. He just wanted to stay home with his kaa-san. He didn't mind if onii-san left home because his onii-san was strong and would never let anyone say anything to him.

He wanted his onii-san. He flinched away when a boy pushed him back to the ground just as he was getting up, scraping a knee.

"Aww. Does dame-Tsuna want his mama? Is dame-Tsuna going to cry?" They laughed amongst themselves.

Tsuna felt tears gather in his eyes. Just before he actually started crying, he felt a hand rest on his head. The hand lightly patted his head and he relaxed, tears receding. He looked up and saw his onii-san just standing in front of him and staring at his bullies.

The boys who were mocking him moments ago were now standing stiff, like any movements would make a snake staring at them strike. Not that his brother was anything like a snake. If anything, his brother would be a lion- protective of his pride and just as fierce.

"Hide-san!" One of the braver ones spoke up, almost squeaking when his brother's gaze focused on the speaker. He could relate. When his brother was intense, he was intense.

"W-We were just-"

"Leave." Even though onii-san always kept saying that interrupting when others were speaking was rude, no one ever minded when he was the one doing it.

The boys kind of squeaked and ran away. Tsuna blinked at them before turning to look at his onii-san with a worried expression. There was no reason to worry about himself after all, his brother would always protect him. Now if only he had the strength to protect his brother…

"You're not planning anything with them are you?" He glared at Hide as hard as he could, which probably wasn't very hard, but it always worked. Hide winced.

"They're just bullies. You don't need to ruin their lives. I know you have been plotting with Hibari-san to do something about those bullies!"

Hibari and onii-san met when they were 7. His first bullies had successfully ruined all of Tsuna's school supplied by throwing them into the river. Onii-san then proceeded to 'talk' to the kids, then their parents.

When further actions were not taken to correct the kid, his brother hacked into the school system, created false complaints from random people then hacked into the father's accounts and steadily drained money into different accounts all over the world, threatening to bankrupt the family until they moved, with their son already on the verge of being expelled with a permanent black mark on his record.

They moved.

Safe to say, no one ever went that far again, even when no one was sure if Hide was the cause or not. When Hide came to your house, you told your kids to stay the fuck away from the Sawada family.

They hadn't connected the harsh bulling of Tsuna to Hide's over protectiveness, but no one wanted the same fate to befall their family and did their best to not piss off Hide.

Basically, Hide gained a reputation similar to Hibari Kyoya, the demon prefect. It only added to the rumors when barely a week later, Hibari found out what happened and confronted Hide. Then he tried to 'bite him to death'. Needless to say, Hibari lost. There was no way Hide would risk his younger brother to the mercy of Hibari Kyoya, after all.

When Hibari found out about the reason, he decided to 'bite the herbivores to death for obstructing the growth of the cub'. Tsuna was very confused. But Hide was satisfied in the end, so Tsuna just sighed and left it to his brother. It wasn't like his brother couldn't take care of himself.

Now, three years later, the bullies had started up again. Some had even forgotten that they were related. Hide was more firmly built with blonde hair, but other than that Tsuna and Hide were practically identical. So what if Hide always had an amused and lazy expression with half-lidded eyes? Or that Tsuna was always freaking out about something or the other? They were very similar!

Still, Tsuna would have rather been homeschooled than suffer through school. He could barely understand school material when his mind was constantly worrying about random things. Like his brother, who was probably going to revolutionize the world somehow.

Or Hibari who had already taken over Namimori but no one seemed to realize or care. Or that both were somehow relation to the underworld. Or that their father was a super suspicious man, why wasn't anyone suspicious of him? Or even the fact that his mother looked scary with a knife, specially that one time they came home from school early and found her cutting meat? Or that the sushi shop down the block had a sword hanging on the wall that was not for decoration. Or that suspicious people seemed to roam around their town but no one said anything.

What about that time when Tsuna was woken up at night due to suspicious noises, only to find a few random men hanging around their living room and his mother with that scary smile? No one seemed to care about Ryohei-senpai who could punch through walls on accident! It was not normal.

Whenever he told that to Hide though, all he did was smile and say, "Normal is overrated, Tsuna. Why would anyone want to be normal?"

Tsuna would just fret and worry about tiny details that no one gave a damn about. Then the local yakuza started swearing loyalty to Hibari and he was regularly taught to fight against them while Hide kept looking at them with that intense expression, making them freak out more than Tsuna. He just kind of gave up around the time when their resident baseball idol joined Hide and started bringing a bamboo sword to school, that could somehow turn into a metal sword that never blunted or scratched no matter how much he used them.

By the time a kid- who definitely, wasn't a kid- came to teach Tsuna to be a mafia boss arrived, Hibari was controlling the Japanese underworld. The Italian underworld was definitely panicked and Hide somehow managed to control the Russian underworld from the other side of the world and was holding the Chinese Triad at gunpoint.

Tsuna wasn't even sure anymore. It wasn't like his brother learned Russian. Or Chinese. He never even visited those places! How he managed to know about random people who could help him, then proceeded to free a few more random people who swore eternal loyalty to him. It was all kind of excessive to be something that started with Hide protecting Tsuna.

At least when the baby came, he knew what Hide was attempting to protect him from. When Hide stepped in front of him to protect him from the baby, all he could hear was the ringing in his ear and something desperately wanting to protect his brother. Then the baby kicked Hide.

And Hide couldn't protect himself.

Tsuna wasn't really sure what happened then but it ended with his house blowing up and the baby in a suit was missing his hat and was somehow trapped in ice with only his face being exposed. But his brother was still somewhere behind him with an exasperated look on his face and he was just really, really glad his brother was okay.

Normal was overrated. Who needed normal, right?


End file.
